Reckless Scramble
by Slayerfide
Summary: What if Captain Ginyu, didn't stop after he finished with Goku?


**What if?...**  
-

'Ugh.. I can't believe this...' Captain Ginyu thought as he stared at Goku in disbelief. 'this guy single handedly took down the entire Ginyu force without even a scratch on his body!'

"Are you the last one?" Goku asked sursprised that he had took down the Ginyu force so easily. "Heh heh, Well done, you are the first person To have done so well against the Ginyu force! But don't think that you can take me down just as easily!" Captain Ginyu smirked. "I will show you the true power of the GINYU FORCE!" 'huh where'd he go?' "ooAHHHH" captain Ginyu screamed as Goku landed a kick from above right onto Captain Ginyu's head! "headshot!" Goku said quietly As he rushed after Ginyu. "UGh!" "OW! "AAAHHH!" Ginyu yelled as Goku did a punch, kick, and a heavy kick onto captain Ginyu"

'I've had enough of this!" Captain Ginyu said angrily. "Hrm!" Ginyu yelled as he punched himself in the stomach." "giving up already?" Goku said in shock! Goku hadn't even broken a sweat! "Now I will show you my real power! BODY CHANGE NOW!" suddenly many small purple beams started to emit from Ginyu's body as they transferred to Goku's body. "Whats going on? Goku asked. "I cant move my body!" "HAHAHA! It's useless to resist, but don't worry, it will all be over soon!" Ginyu said evily. "

Shortly after that, a huge white flash occurred blinding Goku for a few seconds. "what happened.?.." Goku said looking confused. "and why does my stomach hurt so much?" "Mwhahaha! You still don't know? We just swapped bodies" Ginyu (now in Goku's body) said assuringly. "but wha-" without warning, Ginyu charged at Goku and slammed him down into the ground using his newly acquired strength" The hit knocked Goku into an unconscious state. "I like this body." Ginyu said as he smiled wickedly. "With this new body, "I'll be able to defeat lord Frieza and show him the undeniable power of the GINYU FORCE" Ginyu said anxiously. At that moment, Ginyu began to make his journey to Lord Frieza.

"Who are you?" Frieza asked curiously as Ginyu landed next to him. "Lord Frieza, it's me, captain Ginyu. Some outsider came and destroyed my entire team, but he was no match for my body changing ability! Heh heh, it's like I always say, If you can't beat them, BEEEE them!" captain Ginyu said with pride.

'it's about time someone got rid of those clowns anyway. There an embarrassment to my name' Frieza thought.  
"Lord Frieza, I believe its time for you to see the real strength of the Ginyu force! With this new body I will overthrow you and show the world my unstoppable power!"  
Captain Ginyu said with confidence showing in his eyes! "Do you really think you can defeat me with that pitiful monkey body of yours? Do you know how many saiyans I've killed in my lifetime? Killing you won't even be a challenge for me" Frieza said without doubt. "I admire your courage Frieza, but this time will be different!"

Abruptly, Ginyu dashed at Frieza who was just waiting for his attack. Ginyu attempted to punch lord Frieza, but Frieza grabbed his arm, lifted him into the air, and threw him into the ground! 'that hurt...' captain Ginyu thought. "I believe you overestimated the power of that body Ginyu. You have to understand, all saiyans are weak and no one can match my power! You must understand that I am the best, the mightiest, the smartest, the-" "DEE CHANGE NOW!" captain Ginyu interrupted. Before long, captain Ginyu and Frieza had switched bodies.

"This can't be!" Frieza said in disbelief. "Hahaha, now I will kill you with your own body!" Ginyu said evily. "You darn bufoon! Change me back now!" Frieza said angrily. "Death beam!" Ginyu said as a long purple beam appeared from his finger. The beam hit and Frieza and knocked him to the ground. "How.. did you do that? Frieza asked in awe. "heh, I've seen you pull it off many times, so many infact that, ive learned the technique of it. Ginyu said smiling.

Suddenly, piccolo and kid Gohon arrived on the scene. "Whats going on here? Piccolo said surprised. "Dad are you okay?" Gohon said not knowing that Frieza was in his father's body

"Frieza! You must be the one responsible for this! Piccolo said furiously. "I will make you pay for hurting my friend Goku!" without delay, piccolo charged at Ginyu landing several punches and kicks onto ginyu. 'what the? His power level is even higher than mine at this point! I have to do something fast!' captain Ginyu thought as he was feeling devastated. "SPECIAL BEAM.. CANON!" Piccolo yelled as a spiral beam appeared from his finger that was headed towards Ginyu. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH" Ginyu screamed as the beam collided with his chest. If he hadn't been wearing armor then the beam might have torn right through him! "Ugh.." Ginyu said as he punched himself in the stomach" 'What's he doing? Piccolo thought. "BODY CHANGE NOW!" "I can't move!" Piccolo said as he was desperate to get free.

"Dad do something!" Gohon said as he tried to pull Frieza up from the ground. "Get off me you little runt!" Frieza said as he punched gohon in the chest which sent him flying. Soon, Ginyu and Piccolo had switched bodies. "What.. Just happened?" Piccolo (now in Frieza's body) asked. "HAHAHA we just switched bodies! I'm on a rampage today!" Ginyu said laughingly. "Now what was that move you used? Yes, now i remember, special beam canon!" the beam hit Piccolo so hard that it made him go unconscious.

"I am unstoppable!" Ginyu said pridefully. Frieza glared at Ginyu. "Stop this insanity now!" Frieza said infuriated that this had gotten out of control. "Haha, how does it feel Frieza?, to be in the body of what you hate most? To be in the body of a monkey? Ginyu said laughingly. Frieza growled. "You're pathetic, you know that Ginyu? You're too Scared to rely on your own strength, so you steal the strength of others to make yourself feel powerful" Frieza said smiling. "shut up, soon I will show the world my power and all will know the one and only CAPTAIN GINYU!

Please leave comments and tell me if I should finish this.


End file.
